


Урбанус

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеальные взаимоотношения капитана и корабля</p><p>Подарок Акулу ко дну рождения ХД</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урбанус

**Author's Note:**

> По арту: http://april-ame.deviantart.com/art/Urbanus-597901924

Урбанус стояла напротив него на мостике, со своей неизменной чашкой кофе. Выглядела она непривычно строго.  
— Винсент, ты не можешь этого сделать, — она опустила крохотную расписную чашку на блюдце.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что. Пойми, мы не соперники «Сильване».  
— Послушай, мне самому не нравится идея атаковать Алекса, но я должен...  
— Кому должен? — она начинала сердиться.  
— Императору. Мы с тобой у него на службе, ты не забыла?  
Урбанус вздернула подбородок:  
— Император ошибается.  
— Может быть, но приказ есть приказ. Мы должны выполнить его.  
Винсент вздохнул. Обычно он прислушивался к ее мнению, но сейчас ситуация была слишком серьезной, чтобы брать в расчет женские капризы.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — предупредила она. — И это не каприз. Ты пожалеешь о своем решении.  
Винсент Алзей, командующий флотом Анатоля, не знал, бывают ли у других капитанов настолько тесные отношения со своим кораблем, чтобы слышать его голос и видеть живое воплощение его души. Не какой-нибудь туманный призрак, нет — настоящую женщину из крови и плоти. Настолько настоящую, что у него перехватывало дыхание, когда она подходила близко...

Разумеется, всевозможных легенд о «душах кораблей» он наслушался еще в учебке, до зачисления в Академию. И в Академии, и в первые годы на флоте... Не то чтобы он отвергал идею одушевления. Надо быть совсем солдафоном, чтобы не чувствовать: у каждой машины есть свой характер, с каждой нужно договариваться. А иногда пилот и машина категорически не могут работать вместе, и лучше в таком случае не рисковать ими обоими, а просто переcадить летуна на другой ван — это он понял, когд получил под свое командование первую эскадрилью.  
Но все-таки Винсенту всегда приходилось иметь дело с железом и показаниями приборов. Как машину ни одушевляй, какой характер ей ни приписывай, а выглядит она все равно как машина, и разговаривает на своем « языке » — будь то ваншип разведки или тяжелый крейсер.  
«Урбанус» поначалу вел себя точно так же. Хотя понимать его было легче, чем громоздкие старомодные линкоры, построенные по утвержденным Гильдией раз и навсегда канонам. Этот корабль был прорывом, новейшим словом в военном судостроении Анатоля. Уже не вариация на тему гильдийских чертежей, добытых Мариусом, как алексова «Сильвана». Нет, это была мечта о свободе в небе, которая воплотилась сначала в мирных, маленьких и несколько наивных ваншипах, а затем доросла до этого поджарого красавца, положившего начало линейке эсминцев урбанус-класса.  
Корабль был так же молод и честолюбив, как и его капитан. После схода со стапелей он немного капризничал, и они с Винсом некоторые время выясняли, кто в доме хозяин, но затем у них, вроде бы, настало взаимопонимание.  
Вот тогда Винсент и увидел ее впервые — молодую женщину в черном платье с зеленым драконом. Дракон точно соответствовал изображению на фюзеляже эсминца, а татуировка на правой руке женщины — рисунку на корпусе подъемной клавдиевой установки.  
А еще у нее были яркие зеленые глаза, нежная улыбка и мягкие каштановые волосы. И весьма соблазнительные формы.  
Словом, кроме дракона на платье и тату ничто в ее облике не напоминало хищный силуэт «Урбануса» с его носовым тараном и абордажными пилами по бокам.  
И все-таки это была Урбанус, воплощенная душа эсминца, дама опасная, но весьма рассудительная. Она не любила понапрасну рисковать собой и всей остальной эскадрой, поэтому и пыталась сейчас отговорить своего капитана от драки с мятежной «Сильваной».  
Безуспешно — Винс собирался выполнить приказ императора.  
Когда Урбанус поняла, что он не переменит своего решения, то покачала головой и просто исчезла, не попрощавшись. 

«Ты была права, — горько думал Винсент, покидая мостик «Урбануса» после боя. — Я проиграл».  
Имперская эскадра урбанусов не просто проиграла «Сильване» в Клыках Дракона. Винсент потерял четыре корабля. К счастью, сам «Урбанус» уцелел.  
Разжалование из командира эскадры — и капитана флагмана, само собой, — в младшие офицеры Винс принял как должное, даже думал, что это слишком мягкое наказание за его самонадеянность, которая стоила жизни экипажам погибших эсминцев. Но расставаться с кораблем все равно было больно. У Винса челюсти сводило, когда он только представлял на мостике этого усатого хлыща Фредерика. Об Урбанус он даже думать боялся. Отчаянно наделся, что _этот_ вряд ли задержится в капитанах надолго, но все равно чувствовал себя предателем. Конечно, она побрезгует разговаривать с Фредериком и ни за что не обнаружит себя, но само его присутствие на корабле будет для нее тяжелым испытанием...

А вернулся он вместе с будущей императрицей и, хотя неприкрыто радовался тому, что София сейчас не с Алексом, а здесь, рядом, — но все-таки переживал, что обижает этим Урбанус.  
Разумеется, она не показывалась до тех пор, пока София не отбыла на «Сильвану». Винсенту, конечно, было тяжело отпускать ее, но он давно чувствовал необходимость поговорить с Урбанус.  
Она возникла на мостике, и Винсент поразился тому, как переменился ее облик. Вот теперь она действительно выглядела как дух боевого корабля — одетая в черно-зеленую униформу, с волосами, стянутыми в тугой гладкий узел на затылке. На поясе у Урбанус висел устрашающего вида зазубренный широкий клинок.  
Винсент молчал, не зная, как с ней заговорить — точно с незнакомкой. Но Урбанус не выдержала первой и улыбнулась ему:  
— Нравится?  
— Даже не знаю, — выдохнул Винс. — Выглядит очень... непривычно.  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Мы ведь собираемся воевать с Гильдией, не так ли? Я подготовилась. Ну так как?  
— Сногсшибательно!  
— Уже лучше, — Урбанус одобрительно кивнула, подошла ближе и положила руки ему на плечи. Винсент ощутил горьковатый запах ее кожи. Каждый раз это сводило его с ума — несуществующий запах несуществующей женщины, такой реальный, что от него кружилась голова. — Ты что-то хотел сказать?  
Он заглянул в глаза Урбанус и сказал негромко:  
— Хотел попросить прощения.  
— За то, что не послушал меня? Я тебя уже простила.  
— Не только...  
— Ах, ты об _этой женщине_ , — она усмехнулась, проведя прохладными пальцами по его губам. — Не стоит волноваться. Я не ревную к людям. Только к кораблям.  
Когда Винсент наконец-то поцеловал ее, то понял, почему.  
Ни одна женщина не могла сравниться с Урбанус.


End file.
